Seen
by Crimson Butterfly 01
Summary: Lulubell and Kanda stared at one another, transfixed, spell bound. Both unable to look away, a million possibilities running through their minds. Kanda took one step forward towards Lulublell, Lulubell gasped, her heart fluttering and stumbled back...


Lulubell licked the cream off of her index finger, the motion soothing to her unsettled mind that had a million thoughts running through it. She had been out with her fresh team of demons, courtesy of the millennium Earl, trying to eliminate those meandering exorcists; the drab Lenalee, wrecked Allen and the highly annoying Lavi. She almost had them begging for her mercy, she could smell victory, how happy the Earl would have been of her if she had killed all three of them in one go, that was until the other exorcist had shown up ruining her carefully set out plan. She wasn't prepared for him, with his long mane of black hair sparkling in the bright sunlight. The way he came out of nowhere and stealthily killed all her pathetic demons with one swift motion of his magnificent sword.

He had looked up at her after killing her demons and gave her a look as if to say 'is that all you have', Lulubell's heart began to hammer within her chest. What was this feeling? Was it rage, anger? No, it couldn't be rage or anger, Lulubell knew when she was angry or filled with rage and this feeling wasn't like that. She was completely baffled over this new feeling she experienced. She hadn't felt this way since before her Noah days. When she was what people would call normal. Yes she had fallen for a very handsome gentleman who had her eating out of the palm of his hand. She had loved him with all her heart and would have given anything for him. Then he had destroyed her soul and broken her heart, he had used her and betrayed her trust, he left her unclothed and cold on the floor and went off with his mistress. She did what any other sane woman would do; she killed him, slit his throat and fed his heart to the stable dogs. As for the mistress, well no one knew what became of her after Lulubell was finished with her. The poor floozy was probably rotting senseless somewhere.

Since she became a Noah, Lulubell felt indestructible and powerful. People walked out of her path, they held fear in their eyes when they saw her. But that troublesome exorcist had looked at her matching her cold stare, challenging her. For the first time in a very long time she felt, dare she say it...afraid? The ice cold fearless Lulubell was afraid of an exorcist? Impossible! The thought bought a tremble in her hands.

"Mimi," Lulubell summoned her demon maid with exhaustion, Mimi was the only being that Lulubell could consider her friend. No, friend was not the correct term, accomplice. Yes Mimi was an accomplice, Lulubell didn't have friends, and she didn't have a need for them. She needed Mimi however; Mimi was the only person who knew Lulubell.

"Lulubell Sama, what can I do for you?" Mimi bowed and then went down on one knee, nail file at the ready.

Lulubell extended her hand towards Mimi who began to carefully file her madam's nails.

"Lulubell Sama, is something the matter?" Mimi looked up at Lulubell with wide eyes filled with worry.

"That exorcist! He ruined my plans." Lulubell let out an exasperated sigh and stood up with such force that her chair toppled to the floor. She paced around her room massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers.

"His name is Kanda, Mimi will kill him. No one is allowed to make Lulubell Sama unhappy." Mimi silently paced after Lulubell like a second shadow, her fists clenched with determination.

Lulubell stopped walking abruptly, nearly colliding with Mimi, "I wish to be changed."

Mimi hurried to Lulubell's closet and took out a silky translucent night slip. She then helped Lulubell out of her white blouse, "Oh, Lulubell Sama has such flawless, beautiful skin, you truly are magnificent." Mimi admired Lulubell as she helped her into the night slip.

Lulubell didn't respond, she barely noticed that Mimi was helping her get undressed; all she could think about was that exorcist; Kanda. The way he moved and danced in the air as he killed her useless demons. She wasn't fazed that so many demons had been slaughtered because, demons were after all expendable; it was her heart that was at risk.

"I will make Lulubell proud, and destroy Kanda," Mimi said with resilience.

"No, only I will kill him," A smile began tugging at the corners of Lulubell's lips. She will have to kill him the next time she saw him. A plan was beginning to form in her mind, Kanda had to be killed by her hands, only then she will to be free from having to think about him. Kanda made her feel things that she was too afraid to feel. She thought of his masculine presence and the way his lean body had moved as he leapt up to slice her demons, the thought had her heart fluttering. Lulubell remembered the way he dealt his sword, the movement causing his muscles to ripple under his jacket, the thought bringing a fresh wave of butterflies in her stomach. Lulubell shook her head trying to abolish thoughts of that lowly exorcist.

"Mimi, you will get Kanda away from the others and do everything you can to weaken him, then I alone will finish him off." Lulubell walked to her big bed and slipped in between her silky sheets, adjusting her fluffy pillows while going over her plan. Kanda will breathe his last breath right before her eyes, before she ripped his heart out. Lulubell always enjoyed watching people suffer, especially if she was the cause of the suffering. However, when she deliberated Kanda's demise she felt...unhappy? Her head began to spin; it had been a long, tiresome day giving reason to all these bothersome feelings. She had to get some rest and in the morning she would be her own self again.

"Oh Lulubell Sama, what a good plan!" Mimi clapped her hands in delight, her face transforming into a huge smile.

"Leave me," Lulubell mumbled and tried to get some rest.

Kanda walked back to headquarters, with thoughts of that woman playing on his mind. Who was she? A Noah for sure, but why hadn't he seen her before? Surly, he would have noticed someone like that. He had stared at her after killing each demon and she had stared back at him. When he had killed all of the demons with great pleasure, he had followed the woman who had suddenly run off. It had taken him a while to track her down, she was so fast, and he liked a woman with stamina. He had found out where she was residing, it was a small cottage surrounded by greenery. The place looked enchanting in a dangerous sort of way. She had an annoying maid with her, who wouldn't shut up, how he wanted to slice her in half and watch the Noah in peace. But the annoying maid had yapped, yapped and yapped some more, giving him a headache. He should have killed her when he had the chance. The maid had called the mysterious woman Lulubell Sama.

Kanda continued to mull over his thoughts as he entered headquarters. He went up to his room and closed the door trying to think. He knew he had to go and see Lulubell. He couldn't let it pass. Tonight when everyone was asleep he would leave and go to see her. He didn't understand the sudden need; it was just something that he had to do. He was about to approach her before but decided against it, he would return later on under the cover of darkness.

Kanda had a good head on his shoulders and was never infatuated by women. Oh he liked women, but they never occupied his mind and affect his every waking moment, that was until he had seen Lulubell. Lulubell was making a lot of noise in his head and to be honest he didn't like it. The sensation was alien to him.

"AHHHHHHH, Lenalee...Ahhhh!" Komui screamed with desperation from outside Kanda's room.

Kanda sighed; it was like living in a mad house. How was he supposed to think rationally when he was constantly dealing with this interruption?

Kanda stormed out of his room, to see what all the commotion was. Another one of Komui's robots was the reason for the all noise. The stupid robot had Allen in a death grip with one hand and in the other hand held Lenalee in a choke hold. Kanda would have left them to it but all this noise was just impossibly annoying so he had to do something, it wasn't like anyone else would.

With a look of disgust, Kanda leapt into the air majestically like a dolphin flying out of the ocean and hacked the robots head off, disabling its mechanism for movement. Allen and Lenalee fell to the floor with a loud clash, which had Komui running to Lenalee for all he was worth.

"Shut up! All of you! I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense, don't disturb me or so help me God...," Kanda announced with a menacing look that had everyone crouching back with apprehension.

Kanda returned to his room, banging the door shut to make a point and began to pace. Lulubell, what an odd woman, why did she have this effect on him? She was driving him crazy. Kanda tried to rest in his bed waiting for darkness to fall.


End file.
